Question: What is the midpoint of the segment with endpoints (7,-6) and (-3,4)?
Solution: The midpoint is $\left(\frac{7+(-3)}{2},\frac{-6+4}{2}\right)=\left(\frac{4}{2},\frac{-2}{2}\right)=\boxed{(2,-1)}$.